To Be Or Not To Be A Warrior
by DeletingAcc
Summary: Aliens come to attack the earth and the only ones who can save the planet are the Sailor Scouts [Plus Sailor Sun] English Version.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I** got Sailor Sun's name, Aurianne (our-ree-AHN-eh), from the main character of _Light Bearer _by Donna Gillespie. It's a really good book about Germanic tribes fighting a war with the Romans in the 1st century. Anyway, I'm using the American Version as canon. Also I know the girls go to different schools in the anime but I would like them to be at the same school in this fic. The story takes place between season S and SuperS (which I've not seen yet, sadly).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1:**

"Did you guys hear about the new girl?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be very talented in music and martial arts," Amy replied.

"I wonder if she could teach me," Serena said, "Then I could become a star…" Her eyes became dreamy.

"Yeah right, Serena, snap out of it," Raye made a face.

"Hey look isn't that her now?" Amy asked. A girl was walking by them. Her silky long golden highlighted black hair fell to her feet held in place by a large bun at the back of her head framing a pale face set with large deep blue almost violet eyes. Serena promptly came out of daydream mode.

"Hi! I'm Serena. Is it true you're good at music and martial arts?"

"Yes, I am," the girl replied in a musical soft voice. "My name is Aurianne Rain by the way. You guys can call me Ari."

'Cool, I like your name," Lita said.

"Who are you all?" Aurianne asked.

"Oh, I'm Lita and these are Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina." Aurianne nodded.

"I think we should get to class the bell is about to ring," Amy said. The girls all nodded and headed in the direction of their separate classes.

Aurianne was leaving school and heading back to her house when she bumped into Serena and her friends.

"Hey Ari," Serena said brightly.

"How was class?" Aurianne asked in the same musical voice the girls had heard earlier.

"Oh, boring as usual," Serena said.

"Too bad, I rather like English and History, but I'm not a fan of mathematics."

"Do you want me to help you with your math homework?" Amy asked.

"Please, I could use the help a lot." Aurianne said.

"Alright," said Amy.

"I'd better go. I've got to get home." Aurianne raced away with her long black hair flying behind her.

She arrived home just in time to find her cat Solste sitting on her bed.

"How was school," she asked. Aurianne smiled.

"I made a few friends today," she replied to her black cat. Solste had a large sun-burst on her forehead and her eyes were blue/violet like Aurianne's.

"Well we've got problems," Solste said. "There will be strong negative energy here in Tokyo very soon (which is the reason we came to Japan)."

"I know Solste but why do we have to do anything about it now?" The truth was that Aurianne had never actually _fought _with any great dark powers she had just been helping other people in mundane danger. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared.

"What if I don't want to fight this big enemy?" Ari asked.

"You have to, it is what you were born for Aurianne," Solste lept from the bed and walked over to Ari. Ari sat at her desk and put her school case on it. Sighing she decided she'd leave the new threat alone for now and do her homework.

"I really want Ari to teach me how to sing," Serena was saying while they sat at a table in the Hino Shrine. Raye glared at her.

"We're supposed to be having a scout-meeting not a gab session about musicianship." She glared again at Serena.

"Oh, come on Raye, it's one of my biggest dreams," Serena gazed dreamily up at the ceiling. "I've always wanted to become a star and have everyone adore me…" Raye growled in annoyance.

"Well that'll never happen you know!" she shouted. Serena glared at her.

"Yes it will!" she shot back.

"Guys, guys, quit it," Lita said with a sigh, "We _are _supposed to have a scout meeting remember?" Mina smiled.

"Oh right," Raye sweatdropped

"Anyway, Luna and Artemis were telling us about a new evil…" said Lita.

"That's right," Luna added, "Artemis and I sense a new evil which is more powerful than anything we've ever faced before."

"I don't like the sound of this…" Serena groaned.

"Nonetheless we have to fight it," Amy said. She had her laptop in front of her and was taking notes.

"Right," Raye, Mina and Lita chimed in.

"Hey Luna, what kind of information do you have on our new enemy?" Amy asked.

"Well they're powerful and deadly aliens from a star system far away. Their leader, Queen Ashlaraplans on coming here and taking over." Luna sighed, "We know Ashlara and her people have a vast array of abilities but we do not know what abilities they actually have."

"That doesn't help much," said Lita.

"Vast array of abilities," Serena asked, "and you guys don't know what they are?"

"Nope, sorry Serena," Artemis sighed, "we don't have any idea. We just know they're very powerful."

"I guess we just wait until they arrive," said Mina, "and see what they're really made of huh?"

"Yeah," the other scouts said together.

Queen Ashlara of the Amazons smiled at her new ambassador from the planet of Tek. His planet was the second closest to the planet of Earth. He had agreed to join the Amazons in their cause if they could help him find the one known as Sailor Sun. Ashlara and her Amazons had chosen to highjack several ships from the Inter-Galactic Police Force who had stopped by on their planet of Amazonia. They had come in force and killed the officers with their mighty spears and taken the ships. Ashlara—who had been waiting _years _for the chance to conquer another world—jumped at the chance. She gathered as many Amazons as could fit into the three ships and using the ships' guided computers found the two closest planets to Amazonia: Earth and Tek. They stopped on Tek to refuel and that was when Ashlara ran into Enoch. As it turned out the young huminoid thing wouldn't leave them alone unless they would take him to Earth with them. Ashlara still found that Enoch was a strange puzzle which none of the Amazons understood.

"We will arrive on Earth in a few weeks," Ashlara explained, "and then we create a base there and send these ships back to Amazonia to collect more troops."

"I see," Enoch said calmly. "And you want me to do what?"

"You will help with the base and assisting General Nakai with the preparations for the attack." Ashlara smiled.

"Alright," Enoch nodded.

"Yes, but the important thing is _total secrecy_," Ashlara's dark blue eyes burned with a ferocity beyond measure.

"Alright, we'll stay hidden but what about Earth's _media_?" he asked.

"Their what?" Ashlara asked.

"Media, they find out almost anything and it is very hard for any Earthling to keep a huge secret."

"Well, General Nakai will just have to kill them off." Ashlara smiled.

"And somewhere in there I can search for Sailor Sun right?" Enoch asked.

"Of course," Ashlara smiled genially, "If that is all you wanted to say, you are now dismissed."

"I thank you Queen Ashara," Enoch bowed and left the small room which served as Ashlara's office/bedchamber.

Enoch sat in his small room aboard the ship and gazed out the window. _Oh Sailor Sun, I must find you_, he thought wearily. He really wasn't sure what to make of the Amazons and their crazed ways. He liked Ashlara but she could be a bit too headstrong at times. But he was willing to put up with anything if he could find Sailor Sun and make the dreams stop. Every night he had terrible dreams about a fair maiden called Sailor Sun who died most painfully. He was in the dream with her holding her head in his arms. It was almost enough to drive one mad. Enoch hoped that if he found Sailor Sun he could at last sleep in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Anyone who wants to give me tips on the martial arts thing is certainly welcome. I'm more familiar with sword fighting than hand-to-hand combat.

**Chapter 2:**

Aurianne raced to school she knew she'd be totally late. _Why didn't Solste wake me up!_ She nearly crashed into Serena who was apparently late too.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one," Serena gasped.

"Well at least I could use the exercise," Aurianne said. They continued running. Just up ahead they could see the school.  
"Almost there!" Serena cried. They raced inside and dived into their seats just as the final bell rang.

"Now Miss Rain is this how you want to start your year here?" Ms. Haruna demanded.

"No ma'am," Aurianne replied breathlessly.

"Then I hope to see you on time for the rest of this term." She turned and went back up to the front of the class to lecture.

Though Aurianne _loved _English class she didn't enjoy taking copious notes on grammar. She felt she could learn that just fine from reading well-written books. So she allowed herself to fall into one of her favorite daydreams. Princess Aurianne stood in front of a large audience as she prepared to sing a sad ballad about warrior maidens. Then the daydream turned into a _real _dream complete with an actual battle. Aurianne and a young man named Prince Enoch were surrounded by outraged and angry Amazon warriors. Queen Beryl stood on a large rock and cackled evilly.

"Attack!?" cried General Shen.

"This is it my love," Enoch whispered, "I still can't believe you want to do this…"

"Of course I do I'm a warrior just like them and besides they are my friends. And without knowing them I would have never met you." The couple gazed into each other's eyes. Then the group of Amazons spread out and began to attack one of the Seven Shadows. The monstrous thing just sucked the women into itself and grew bigger. Their mighty golden spears did nothing.

"No!" Aurianne screamed. She raised her Sun-topped golden staff to attack the Shadow but instead was roughly shaken by someone.

"Miss Rain!" Aurianne's eyes flew open, "It would do you some good if you would pay attention!" Ms. Haruna shouted in her face.

"Sorry, I'm really sorry…" She looked down at her empty desk, no papers or pens sat upon it.

"Start taking notes and don't drift off again and especially, don't scream in class!" Ms. Haruna went back up to the front of the room and Aurianne pulled out pen and paper to take notes. But she soon felt sleepy again. Instead of taking more notes and making herself sleepier she decided she'd try to mull over her strange dream. She felt as if she knew Prince Enoch from somewhere but she couldn't place him. And what of the Amazon warriors who fought for her against this evil Queen.

That afternoon she was bombarded by an excited Serena.

"Can you teach me some martial arts—if you've got the time…"

"I've got it at the moment," Aurianne said cheerfully.

"Oh so cool!" Serena squealed. Raye and Amy came up behind her.

"Is she bothering you Ari?" Raye asked.

"Oh no, I'm actually going to try to teach her some martial arts."

"That'll be the day," Raye said sarcastically.

"Come on Raye it might be good for her," Amy chimed in.

"Have fun," Raye made a face and ignored them.

"Oh we will Raye, you'll see, I'll become the best martial artist around!" Serena cried.

"Alright let's go then," Aurianne led the way to her house where they could practice out in the back yard.

"OK, number one," Aurianne explained, "You need to practice noticing every detail about your surroundings." Serena frowned.

"My surroundings?" she asked as she glanced around at the manicured lawn and patio with deck furniture on it.

"Right," Aurianne explained. Serena stared around herself for a moment.

"What now," she asked.

"I think you need to drink in your surroundings some more," Aurianne said. She went over and seated herself in one of the patio chairs.

"But I thought we'd be doing martial arts," Serena said.

"We will, but you have to completely know your surroundings before you can start. You must feel the breeze on your face and smell the sweet scent of flowers and feel the very vibrations in the air." (1)

Serena sighed and tried to concentrate on what Aurianne had said but her mind kept drifting off toward Darien. They had a date planned for that evening. Serena couldn't wait until she could see him again for a little while. _This is hard_, she thought. She had no idea what Ari meant by her comment about "feeling the vibrations in the air" it sounded rather strange. She sighed and sat down. Maybe she could think better if she was sitting down.

Aurianne went inside to get some iced-tea. When she came back out Serena was sitting down on the soft green grass and most likely, Aurianne thought, daydreaming. Just for fun Aurianne stalked up to an oblivious Serena and gently poked her in the shoulder.

"Ah!" Serena yelled, "Why did you do that!"

"You're not paying attention to your surroundings. If you were you would be able to hear and feel me coming up behind you."

"Oh…maybe we should try something else?" she asked.

"How about some iced-tea," Aurianne replied.

"Sounds great, do you have any cookies?" Serena asked as she got to her feet and sat at the round table on the patio.

"Yes, I do," she went inside and fetched a plate and the cookie jar. Setting both down directly in front of Serena was probably a rather stupid idea. The blonde girl promptly began stuffing her face full of cookies.

"Yum, yum, these are good!" Serena cried with her mouth full.

"Yes they are," Aurianne took one from the jar and decided that she wanted the plate since Serena wasn't going to use it. Aurianne ate her cookie and took a sip of her iced-tea.

At last Serena polished off the cookies and they started chatting.

"So where did you live before coming to Tokyo?" Serena asked.

"Oh, I lived in America for awhile before moving here."

"Cool," Serena smiled and Aurianne glanced at the open sliding door which led into the house. Solste came out and meowed once before jumping onto a vacant chair.

"Oh is that your cat?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, her name is Solste."

"I've got a cat too! Her name is Luna," Serena said. She reached over to pet Solste and pulled her hand back as if she'd been shocked.

_What's this energy I feel coming from this cat. It's almost like fire, _Serena thought.

"Are you ok," Aurianne asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena decided against petting Solste and sat back down.

"So how long have you known Amy and the others?" Aurianne asked.

"Oh, for quite a while now," Serena said.

"And Raye?" Aurianne took a sip of her iced-tea.

"Oh, Raye can be a real pain but she is a good friend too," Serena explained.

"I see," Aurianne said. She glanced at her watch, "Wow it's almost 5:00, and I've got homework to do." Serena nodded.

"OK then I guess I'll see you later," Serena got up.

"Keep practicing what I told you ok?" Aurianne asked.

"Yeah, I will," Serena waved and Aurianne got to her feet to show her out. They went back through the house and out the front door. Serena thanked Aurianne for the cookies and then left.

Ari went back to the patio to collect the empty glasses, cookie jar and plate. She was shocked to see that there were no more cookies in the jar. She put everything else in the sink and put the cookie jar back on the counter. _That girl eats enough for _four! Aurianne thought.

"Aurianne," Solste stood in the entryway to the kitchen.

"Huh?" Aurianne asked.

"There's something strange about that girl Serena," Solste said.

"What is it?" Aurianne knelt down in front of her cat.

"Well you saw how she reacted when she touched me," Solste said. "You might want to watch her she is filled with great energy."

"Alright, alright but there's no way she can be connected with our new enemy she's a real space case, she can't concentrate long enough to do something evil Solste," Aurianne insisted. She didn't want to be mean to Serena but it was true. The girl was a real space case.

"You might be surprised Ari, this girl has a large amount of energy." Solste said.

"Whatever Solste, I have homework to do ok?" she asked, "I don't have time for this."

"You have time to attempt to teach her martial arts," Solste insisted.

"That's different!" Aurianne left the kitchen and headed upstairs to her room to do her homework.

It was night. The land around the lone building was empty and cold. The building itself was made of wood and very overgrown with vegetation. Three large space-ships began to grow larger and larger as they came down out of the sky. They were all red and bore four booster rockets each on the back. At last they were close enough to the scraggily ground for the ships to put out little sets of tripod legs. A door opened in each ship and a folding stair was released. Women in variously colored tunics began to exit the ships. Finally the only man in the vicinity exited the ship in front of a very imperious looking woman. He was tall with long shiny black hair and his large dark red eyes burned with a deep underlying need for something. The woman was ivory skinned with long black hair also but her eyes burned with an unholy light.

"Alright everyone, search the building and bring out any Earthlings you find," the imperious woman commanded. "Nakai you're in charge here. Sela, Nestora, and me will return to Amazonia with more of our kind."

"Yes my Lady," replied everyone but the young man. He looked around uncertainly as women began to unload the ships and search the large abandoned building which stood beside the ships.

"Enoch," the ivory-skinned woman called, "You may go now, assist the Amazons with their work and hunt for Sailor Sun if you wish."

"Thank you Queen Ashlara," Enoch bowed and headed in the direction of the building.

"I bid farewell to all of you for a time but just know that I shall return with more of our warriors. For I am Queen Ashlara of Amazonia!" She turned in a graceful circle and re-entered the ship. The other two Amazons who Queen Ashlara had commanded to pilot the other two ships clambered onboard too and the three red ships promptly took off flying into the dark blue sky.

Enoch watched them go with a sigh, he missed his family and home back on Tek. But if he could find Sailor Sun then he knew he could return home in peace.

"Alright everyone lets get to work!" General Nakai ordered. She was a tall blonde Amazon with a handsome face. She ordered everyone inside the abandoned building and then had them organize it to her liking. They laid out bedrolls and prepared their first meal on Earth.

Enoch felt very alone without Ashlara. She at least had been willing to talk to him the other Amazons mostly avoided him or ignored him. General Nakai seemed to be doing just that.

With guards posted at each entrance of the building, everyone settled down to go to sleep. Enoch sighed and put his All About Earth Travel Guide away. Though Earth was under the Unknowing Amnesty Law there were still books and other material printed on the little blue and green planet. The Law stated that if a planet's rulers didn't want outside interference with their world then no other alien race should have dealings with the planet in question. From what his book said The Earthling Pope had decreed that Earthlings should not ever know about aliens. Aliens were permitted to reside on the planet under the condition that they couldn't reveal their true forms to Earthlings. Enoch just hoped he wouldn't be caught in the crossfire between the Amazons and the Galactic Police Force. He had just come to search for Sailor sun, not conquer the entire planet as the Amazons intended to do.

Originally the Amazons were one of the few races who were _banished _to their planet never being allowed to leave because of their fierce nature and love of war. The Inter-Galactic Council had stated that no modern technology was to be given to the Amazons under any condition so they wouldn't be able to build spaceships. Enoch hadn't been given an exact reason why the Galactic Police Force stopped by but he did know that the Amazons had killed the officers and stolen their ships. He just hoped Ashlara and her crazy brood weren't wiped out by seriously pissed off Galactic Police personnel. With such thoughts running through his mind Enoch fell asleep.

**(1) Feel the Vibrations In the Air: **I have discovered (uncomfortably) that humans are capable of echo-location. When I'm blindfolded I can sense where the wall is and when I get to close to it a sort of force field bumps into my entire body. Trust me it's rather uncomfortable. But I bet one could apply this thing to martial arts. I know I would have to, I'm visually impaired and would have to _feel _it coming before I could see the fist. And yes, completely blind people can do martial arts and I think the echo-location is precisely why.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter has some course language in it, just thought I'd warn you.

**Chapter 3:**

Sara Netoli was working for the Tokyo News Network. She was researching the three strange UFO's which had been seen flying above a remote area in Japan by a rice farmer. She and her camera were sitting in a helicopter which was flying toward the site where the UFO's had been reportedly sighted. She intended to crack the case wide open and receive all the credit for the news story it (hopefully) would produce. Unlike her skeptic colleagues she _believed _in aliens. She was just waiting for that perfect time when she could catch a few of them off their guard.

The helicopter touched down near an abandoned rice storage barn. There were several ivory-skinned women guarding the front entrance to the building. They held spears in their hands. Sara went for her video-camera and began to shoot. For a moment the women looked confused. Then a third woman appeared behind the first too and yelled something. Then to Sara's surprise a boy of about 18 or 19 came out of the rice barn. He walked over to the chopper and waited.

Sara decided it was safe to open the helicopter door. She pointed her camera at the boy.

"Hi, I'm Sara Netoli with the TNN Network who might you be?" she asked.

"I am Enoch of Texas," the boy replied. Sara stared at him. _He doesn't _look _American and he definitely doesn't _sound _American, _she thought to herself.

"Well hello Enoch," she replied with a smile.

"We need you to leave," Enoch explained, "please go."

"I'm sorry, but I can't go, not until I discover the story behind the UFO's which were spotted here a few days ago," The boy sighed.

"We were just playing with our _huge _overhead projector. It puts images into the sky you know…that's all we were doing I assure you.." Enoch looked sincere but Sara could see just a flicker of discomfort which definitely meant he was lying.Sara decided to play along.

"Oh, well then if that is all it was I suppose I _should _go," She smiled and took a close up shot of the three women still standing in the doorway to the rice-barn. They looked like super-models beyond belief with their long straight and wavy hair falling to their waists. They wore strange costumes and held spears made out of some strange substance which Sara was sure wasn't metal. She sighed and zoomed back out and turned her camera on the boy and examined him. His eyes were abnormally large and colored dark red. (1) _Very strange, _Sara thought. She then zoomed in on his abnormally large eyes. _How interesting…._the little white dot which looked as if it should be reflecting light was _permanent_ apparently. _Now my coworkers will believe me when I say "Aliens exist! _Sara thought excitedly.

Sera reached out to close her chopper door but one of the women did something quite unexpected. She hurled a spear directly at Sara. The news reporter dropped her camera and jumped further inside the cockpit.

"What the hell!" she yelled. She picked up her camera and zoomed in on the three women again. They looked angry and a wild light burned in their eyes. She could see that the handsome-faced blonde woman had thrown the spear. She seemd to have some idea what Sara's camera was doing because she glared right into the zoomed up lens her eyes burning with a ferocity which was just plain scary. Sera promptly put her camera down. She promptly seized the spear and pulled the door shut.

"Take off Harold, TAKE OFF!" Sara yelled. She knew the women wouldn't let her get away with their precious spear without a fight. The helicopter began to lift off and just as it was becoming airborn sure enough the window was hit with a spear.

"There's no way!" Sara yelled, she had her camera trained on the warrior women, "There's no fucking way! She couldn't have thrown that spear that far!"

Wind whistled through the broken window. Sara ducked as another spear was hurled at the airborne chopper.

"Oh my effing God!" Harold yelled, "No human can throw a spear _that _far!" another spear had got caught in the blades and been hurled asunder.

"Fly Harold! FLYYYYY!!!!!!" Sara screamed.

"These babes want warfare, then they'll get warfare!" Harold shouted. The chopper began to tilt dangerously throwing Sara and her camera on the floor.

"Shit," Sara scooped up her precious camera and buckled herself into the seat so she couldn't go anywhere. She tried to shoot the warrior women from a distance but the helicopter was tilting in so many directions at once that Sara couldn't film anything.

"Throw!" General Nakai screamed, "Knock them out of the sky! They _dare _to record our doings!" The ten or so Amazons were hurling spears at the flying thing.

"Um…you probably want to hit it's engine," Enoch put in.

"Be quiet Tekkian!" General Nakai ordered.

"But I know how you can destroy the helicopter," he insisted.

"I said be quiet!" she snapped. "Throw!" Ten spears flew into the air most of them being caught in the helicopter blades and being thrown wildly away.

"I'm serious!" Enoch insisted once more, "You hit the engine and the thing exploads!"

"Fine Tekkian, were is it?" General Nakai demanded.

"Right there!" Enoch pointed to where the main combustion of the engine was.

"Thordekai come here!" General Nakai yelled. A black haired Amazon who looked rather young came over.

"Yes General?" she asked in a high voice.

"This is your chance for glory, take this spear and let it fly true." General Nakai pointed to the proper section of the helicopter. Thordekai raised her spear and waited for the proper moment.

"Good spear fly true!" She hurled it. And it hit it's mark. The helicopter began to burn.

"May Day! May Day! We need backup!" Harold yelled into his receiver.

"Oh my fucking God!" Sara yelled, "I do NOT want to die!" she clutched her camera tightly.

"Don't worry, Ms. Netoli help is on the way. But you probably should put this on first." He handed her a parachute jacket which she immediately donned.

Out of the broken window Sara could see another chopper gliding beside their now damaged one.

"They're giving us a lead rope," Harold explained, "just grab onto it.

"OK…" Sara said in a scared voice. _This was NOT in my contract! _She thought with horror as she grabbed the lead rope. She hooked her camera over her shoulder and tucked the spear in her belt. She took a very deep breath and jumped out of the helicopter.

She was hoisted upwards until she found herself on solid ground. Moments later Harold appeared beside her. She pulled up her camera to tape the destruction of the helicopter. It promptly exploded and crashed to earth in a burning blaze of hot fire.

"You're safe now ma'am," said one of the crew members of the other helicopter.

"Fly!" Harold yelled, "Look out for the spears!"

"What?" asked the other man in a completely clueless voice.

"FLY DAMN YOU FLY!!!" Harold yelled. The pilot got the message and took off at top speed.

"Now Thordekai since your glory is now great you may throw another, let it fly true." General Nakai said commandingly.

"Right," Thordekai said in her high-pitched voice. She hurled the spear—

"Fly left!" Harold shrieked, "Fly LEFT!!!"

"Why?" demanded the pilot.

"That's why Jones! FLY!" yelled one of the other crew members who had just seen the spear coming towards them.

"They moved General," Thordekai said sadly, "I am sorry."

"You did well child, you will become a great warrior." General Nakai said gently.

"They're getting to far away General!" said Nostra. She had a spear at the ready, "we can _try _to hit them."

"No, all of you retrieve our fallen spears!"

"Look at them," said one of the crew members as he watched the women race around at an incredible speed collecting their spears.

Sara managed to catch it all on tape while still clutching the one spear which had been thrown at her.

"At least I get my story," Sara smiled.

Back at headquarters Sara had a joyous time showing her video-tape to her unbelieving colleagues.

"I told you," Sara insisted as she and the others watched the warrior women throw their spears at a good 500 foot distance.

"That's not scientifically possible," insisted Daniel Norris one of her fellow reporters who was also fascinated with physics.

"You've got that right Dan," said Shelly Cornwall. She was a rather vain woman who cared more about how she looked instead of what stories she worked on.

"Who are they?" asked Daniel Norris.

"They're aliens I'm telling you, seriously," Sara insisted. Daniel looked unbelievingly at Sara. Just then the tape showed their helicopter exploding and crashing to earth with a spear still stuck in its side.

"Ok," he sighed, "lets say they _are _aliens, they look a lot like us."

"You know _huminoids_, Dan," Sara insisted.

"But there has to be a scientific explanation," Dan sighed.

"Aliens are a scientific explanation," Sara said triumphantly.

"But—" Dan cut in.

"Oh drop it you two," Shelley glared at them, "who cares if they _are _aliens. It's just a stupid story."

"I almost _died_," Sara said hotly, "I wouldn't call that a 'stupid story'."

"Look you guys lets just edit this thing and send it to the news room ok?" asked Samuel their tech editor. He was uploading the video to his computer ready to be edited and produced for the news.

"Fine," agreed both Sara and Dan.

Serena had invited Aurianne to come to a meeting with her friends at Raye's temple.

She arrived on time with a box of cookies as a donation.

"Hey Ari," Mina said cheerfully, "I just arrived too by the way." Something brushed against Aurianne's leg.

"_Solste!_" she snapped in annoyance, "_You _weren't supposed to come." The cat meowed innocently.

"Aw, she's cute," Mina said with a smile. She bent down to pet Solste but jerked her hand back in the same way Serena had done. "What the, that was weird," Mina stood up and gestured for Aurianne to follow her.

They found Raye, Amy and Lita inside (Serena hadn't shown up yet).

"And here's the guest of honor," Raye said sarcastically.

"If you don't want me here I'd be more than happy to leave," Aurianne said simply.

"No, it's not that," Raye insisted, "it's just Serena didn't ask our consent before inviting you to this little get together."

"Oh, I see," Aurianne knelt at the small table and placed her box of cookies in front of her.

"You know Serena will eat all those when she gets here," Lita laughed.

"Oh, I know, she has cleaned out my cookie jar several times," the other girls laughed.

"And speaking of Serena, I think that's her now," said Mina. Serena opened the Japanese sliding door and came in.

"Hey guys," she said cheerfully.

"You're late," Raye said flatly.

"But I'm here," Serena replied. She sat down next to Aurianne and instantly spied the cookies in front of the raven haired girl. "ooh, can I?" she asked.

"Sure why not," Aurianne replied. She handed the box of cookies over to Serena who promptly began to eat them.

Aurianne noticed two other cats were present besides Solste. One was black like Solste and the other was white with sparkling blue eyes.

"Those are Luna and Artemis," said Mina.

"They're lovely," Aurianne took a muffin from the tin in the middle of the table, "and where did these come from?" she asked.

"My kitchen," Lita said proudly. Aurianne took a bite and found that she like the muffin a lot.

"This _is _good," she said with a smile.

"Glad you like it," Lita said cheerfully. The girls went on to discuss their home lives and eventually their favorite pastimes.

"Well, as you all know I love music and martial arts," Aurianne said thoughtfully.

"Me too—at least the music part," Raye replied.

"I've always dreamed of becoming a star," Serena said dreamily. She had emptied not only Aurianne's cookie box but also Lita's muffin tin.

"Right, Serena, you can't even sing," Raye snapped.

"Yes I can—_'Fighting Evil by Moonlight / winning love by daylight / she is the one called Sailor Moon!_'," Serena sang off key.

"Yeah right," Raye made a face.

Solste watched the gathering from a safe spot next to a large screen television. The other two cats frowned at her but didn't move from their positions near the wall.

"I've heard of Sailor Moon," Aurianne said, "She's supposed to be really wonderful."

"Oh, she is," Serena insisted. Solste left her perch next to the TV to go over to Aurianne and sit at her feet.

"Hey Ari, do you watch any TV?" asked Mina.

"Not really," Ari explained. At that moment the door burst open and an old man stood in the doorway.

"Turn on the TV Raye!" he cried.

"Go away can't you see we're busy here?" Raye asked.

"Oh fine, I'll do it," Raye's grandfather went over to the TV and switched it on.

"Our own Sara Netoli was attacked by mad warrior women of uncertain origin while trying to investigate a UFO sighting," said a blonde-haired announcer woman. The TV showed a clip of a boy talking. Aurianne's eyes grew wide as she recognized him from her dream in class. She finally got over the shock enough to tune in on what he was saying.

"We were just playing with our _huge _overhead projector. It puts images into the sky," The camera zoomed in on his large dark red eyes. Then it zoomed in on the three very angry women standing in the doorway to a dilapidated building.

Suddenly the camera shifted to show a spear stuck in the rear seat of the cockpit.

"Apparently one of these warrior women threw a spear at our poor reporter," said the blonde announcer. "But that's not all, these madwomen are capable of throwing their little spears up to a good 500 feet in the air _without _launchers of any sort." She looked seriously into the camera and smiled darkly.

Then the TV showed an image of spears flying from the warrior women on the ground at the camera. A girl of a woman hefted a spear and hurled it up at the chopper, determination on her porcelain face . There was a loud bang and the sound of burning fuel could be heard.

"May day! May day!" cried the pilot of the helicopter. The camera shifted to show the open helicopter door and a lead rope being thrown into the cockpit from a second helicopter.

"Sara Netoli risked her life for this story," said the announcer in an emotional voice. The TV then showed a clip of the first helicopter exploding and crashing to earth. Then the camera zoomed in on the women on the ground who were attempting to hurl more spears at the second helicopter. At last the flying machine got out of range and the camera filmed the warrior women running about at near impossible speeds collecting their fallen spears.

"Scientists do not have a plausible explanation for the peculiarity of these warrior women," said the announcer. "We can only hope that they can be stopped. This is Shelley Cornwall signing off for the Tokyo News Network."

"See?" demanded Raye's grandfather.

"Yeah we see and I think it's just someone pulling a publicity stunt," Raye said in annoyance.

"I don't know," Amy put in, "it would be really hard to hide spear launchers and make it look as if they threw those things with only their physical body strength."

"Right, Ames I bet they're not even human," Mina laughed.

Aurianne just sat silently and half-listened to their discussion. _I've seen that boy before, he's from my dream…_She couldn't stop thinking about him.

"What do you think Ari?" Mina asked. Aurianne didn't reply. She just gazed off into the distance. "Ari?" Mina asked again.

"Hmm?" she murmured.

"What do you think of the warrior women?" Mina repeated.

"Oh, I don't know what to think except that they're going to be attacked by the media now." She sighed.

"No kidding," Lita said, "They'll be like a vegetable garden under attack by a swarm of locusts." Everyone laughed.

"Yeah really," Mina agreed.

"I don't like this you guys," Amy said. She frowned and sighed, "I think I'll have to watch the news clip a few more times before I can come to a conclusion. I think I'll be able to watch it online." She rose from her chair.

"Going to go look it up Ames?" asked Lita.

"Yes I am," Amy waved good-bye to the other girls and left.

"Those women freak me out," Serena said. "They blew up a helicopter for crying out loud."

"Yeah seriously," Raye agreed. Raye and Serena shared a secretive look. Aurianne frowned but decided to ignore it.

"Ari don't you have homework to do or something?" asked Raye.

"So do you all," Aurianne said reasonably, "but as I said before if you wish me to leave I'll be more than happy to."

"Yeah…we um…need to discuss something private…" Lita said.

"Alright, then I'll see you tomorrow." Aurianne got to her feet and left the room with Solste in tow.

"There is something about her," Luna said after Aurianne had left.

"I agree," Artemis added, "but we've got bigger problems if those women are actually aliens."

"Maybe they're the enemy you two told us about earlier," said Lita.

"Perhaps," said Luna.

"They don't look like they can do that much damage though," Lita sighed, "they can't be our new enemy. All they have are spears and super-human strength apparently."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Raye added, "they're not powerful enough to be our new enemy."

"That's good, then I guess we can leave them well enough alone?" Serena asked.

"For now," replied the other girls.

Amy sat at her desk in her bedroom with her laptop in front of her. She watched and re-watched the news clip about the warrior women. _It's not possible and yet that's obviously what I'm seeing,_ Amy thought, _they really _can _throw those spears at incredible distances. _She sighed and re-watched the clip once more.

Meanwhile Aurianne sat in front of her own laptop watching the clip but for a totally different reason. She watched and re-watched the section of the clip concerning the dark red eyed boy over and over again.

_Slide projectors my ass, _Aurianne thought glumly. _Maybe they are aliens…_

"Aurianne," Solste came over to her chair.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You've been staring at that same clip for an hour now," Solste said.

"I know but I could swear I've seen this boy before…" she trailed off. Solste hopped into Aurianne's lap.

"You've got more important things to worry about Aurianne," the cat said seriously.

"Like what?" she demanded in annoyance.

"Like our new enemy. They may arrive soon," Solste said.

"Yeah, I'll deal with them when they get here thank you very much." She sighed and took one last long look at the boy and then closed her internet browser. Shutting off her laptop she decided it was time to do her accursed math homework.

**(1) Abnormally large eyes: **This would equate to a real life person seeing another living being with real literal anime-style eyes. Even though the whole story is anime. I wanted to put that in there so it would make him seem more alien-ish.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The Amazons were preparing for bed. Enoch lay down and stared up at the rafters of the abandoned building. He had a bad feeling about their encounter with the Earthling reporter. He was sure that once the story was out that Sara Netoli would bring _more _of her kind to bother the Amazons. Enoch knew that the Earthling members of the media could be just as fierce as the Amazons could be when pressed for a story.

"Saka Luké you both will be guarding the main entrance," said General Nakai. The two Amazons nodded and took their places by the door. Enoch sighed. _This won't end well. _He sat up and retrieved his Earth Guide book. Enoch couldn't help but feel anxious. HE knew it was only a matter of time until the media attacked.

"Tekkian go to sleep," General Nakai ordered.

"We'll soon have bigger problems than lost sleep," Enoch said.

"Oh is that so Tekkian?" she asked dangerously.

"Yes it is," Enoch flipped to the chapter dealing with Earthling technology. He just hoped the military wouldn't show up with their large weapons of mass destruction. He didn't care how formidable the Amazons were, they'd just get wiped out. They didn't understand about nuclear warfare or grenades. He sighed and put his Earth-book away. He just hoped that he wouldn't be caught in the maelstrom between the Earth media and the Amazons.

Sara Netoli sat with Dan and Shelley in the cockpit of a chopper heading toward the site where the UFO's had been spotted. Behind her were a good twenty other helicopters transporting various reporters and camera men. They intended to get their own scoop on the warrior women story.

Harold began to land the chopper. The other pilots followed suit and landed nearby.

General Nakai awoke to a rather loud roaring noise. She sat bolt upright and went for her spear. Suddenly figures appeared in the doorway demanding entrance from her two Amazon guards who weren't giving way.

"Rise all of you _rise!_' General Nakai cried. "Raise your spears! Bring down the Earthlings!" Amazons were rising from their pallets and hefting spears ready to throw. The Earthlings finally fought their way past the two Amazon guards. They pulled out recording devices and began to talk very fast in their native language.

Enoch opened his eyes to chaos. Amazons were yelling and hurling spears at Earthling reporters and camera men who were doing their best to dodge them.

"Yes folks we are here with the mad warrior women," one man was saying as he dodged a spear thrown at his head. "They seem to be enraged about something." He dodged another spear. Suddenly one of the camera men pulled out a gun. He promptly began to fire it in rounds. Surprised Amazons fell to the floor with bullets stuck in their flesh. Enoch was soon surprised to see them rise to their feet and expel the bullets from their skin right back at the camera man who fell to the floor pierced with many holes.

"We are Amazons!" General Nakai cried, "Kill them all!" Several Amazons grabbed the gun from the fallen man and turned it loose on other media reporters who soon ran for their lives as a barrage of bullets and spears rained down on them. But to the horror of the Amazons, the reporters just kept coming eager to record their own footage of the weird newcomers. Several reporters and camera men were armed with guns which were promptly taken from their fallen bodies by the Amazons. Enoch just sat on his pallet and watched in disgust as the Amazons and the media waged a mad battle for supremacy.

"Look up there!" cried Sara Netoli, "UFO's!" she pointed into the sky outside the abandoned building.

Queen Ashlara and her fleet of ships (she had managed to steal more ships from the Inter-Galactic Police Force) decended upon the abandoned building to find the place in an uproar.

"What's going on?" asked one of the other Amazons.

"I have no idea but it looks like a battlefield down there," Ashlara replied. As they flew closer to the ground, Ashlara could see a large number of Earthlings trying to fight their way into the abandoned building. Suddenly many of them were looking wide eyed up at the approaching spaceships.

"Land now," Ashlara ordered. The ships' metal tripod legs extended themselves and the ships stopped moving. "So much for secrecy," she sighed with exasperation, "Open the doors and _attack!_" Ashlara ordered. The ships' hatches were opened and Amazons by the hundreds pored out. Ashlara stayed behind with some of the high-ranking officers to make use of the Galactic Police Force's new weapons. They fired them at the Earthlings and their strange craft. The large guns fired in quick succession much faster than the Amazon's spears could ever fly. The Earthlings began to panic and run in various directions but the Maidens were now surrounding them from all sides. With quick and deft movements the Amazons made quick work of the Earthling invaders and soon there was no one left alive.

Sara, Dan and Harold crouched in the long grass several yards away from the victorious warrior women. They had lost Shelley in the melee and she was most likely dead by now. They were setting fire to the bodies of those they had just killed. Sara watched in horror as the Amazons began to perform a victory dance as their conquered dead burned. They began to sing in beautiful melodic voices and even Sara found she liked their music.

"We have to get out of here," Dan insisted.

"No kidding," Sara replied. She had her camera trained on the dancing Amazons as they performed their strange ritual. Sara had pulled out early from the melee of reporters because she knew that the Amazons would soon start hurling their mighty spears. She, Dan and Harold were now the only survivors of the massacre.

"They're mad," said Harold hoarsely.

"Yup they certainly are," added Dan as he watched the warrior women dance.

"At least I'm getting it on tape," Sara said. They planned on hiking away from the home base of the warrior women and calling a chopper from a good distance away. Sara just hoped that they could get away without being noticed.

"OK, they're done," Harold said, "shouldn't we get moving?"

"Ok, fine," sighed Sara, she wanted to keep filming the warrior women's strange behavior.

"Ok, so we inch along on are stomachs," said Dan, "if we move slow enough they might not see us." He began to slowly move away from the abandoned building Sara and Harold doing the same. Ever so slowly they began to move away from the warrior women's camp. After a few hours of careful movement they finally got to their feet and began to hike the rest of the way. The land was rather hilly and they could hide well in the depressions between hills. At last they arrived in a place they felt was far away enough from the warrior women's camp that they could radio for a chopper.

Aurianne sat in front of her TV watching the news and hoping that the strange boy would appear again. At last she got her wish. It was Sara Netoli again as she filmed the boy sitting among startled and outraged warrior women. He looked forlorn among all of those powerfully built warriors. He watched as the women began to hurl spears at a large group of reporters. Sara Netoli began to move out of the way and back outside. She then filmed the sky overhead as a large collection of red spaceships began to come closer and closer to the earth.

"So we did actually make it out of this madness," Sara was saying, "but unfortunately others did not." The TV showed an image of a huge ring of warrior women surrounding the large group of reporters and easily killing them off. Then the camera shoed the warriors burning the bodies of the reporters as they danced and sung strange battle songs.

Aurianne was enchanted by their wondrous music. It seemed to fill every part of her being as it flowed out from the TV and into the very depths of her mind and soul. Their music was so beautiful and dark that Aurianne found herself humming along to a dark but repeated refrain in the song.

"Ari?" her mother stood in the doorway but Aurianne was to absorbed in the music to really hear her. "Honey?"

"Huh?" Aurianne asked.

"It's getting late and you've got school tomorrow," Mrs. Rain said.

"Oh right, just let me finish watching this," Aurianne turned back to the TV which was now showing Sara Netoli speaking again.

"We managed to escape with our lives and I'm quite sure the military is willing to step in to avenge those proud journalists and reporters who gave their lives at this point." She smiled sadly, "This is Sara Netoli signing off with the Tokyo News Network." Aurianne flipped off the TV and headed upstairs for bed. She found Solste already asleep on her bed. She mulled over what she had seen as she put on her pajamas and crawled into bed.

_Those warrior women seem so familiar, _Aurianne thought, _and what about the boy, I could swear I've known him before…_Aurianne began to drift off to sleep dreaming of the red-eyed boy and the warrior women fighting a battle against evil Queen Beryl.

"NO!" Aurianne raised her Sun Staff to strike the Deadly Shadow before her which was taking the lives of many Amazons. "Sun heatwave melt!" she cried as she flipped her staff artfully around her. A wash of pure heat was hurled at the Deadly Shadow. It roared in rage and tried to get at the other Amazons but General Shen wisely pulled them back. The women clustered around Princess Aurianne and Prince Enoch as the Deadly Shadow prepared for another attack.

"This is truly the end," Enoch murmured, "why must you do this. You could have stayed in the Sun Palace where you would be safe you know."

"I know," Sailor Sun replied, "but this is what I love and I intend to fight for it. Do you really think that Queen Beryl will leave the Sun Nation in peace or the Amazons for that matter?"

"Well I hoped—" began Enoch.

"Of course not," Aurianne deflected another blow from the Deadly Shadow with her Sun staff. "If we die, we die fighting the greatest battle of all time!" Aurianne cried.

"Spoken like a true Amazon," Enoch sighed, "then I guess this is the end after all." Sailor Sun nodded. She reached over and squeezed Enoch's hand.

"All of you listen up!" she cried, "Raise your spears and let me fill them with the power of the mighty Sun!" Aurianne cried. The Amazons did as she asked and Aurianne raised her Sun Staff. "I call upon the sacred power of the Golden Sun! Give me strength, give me power, give me warmth, let me burn with the power of the that great Star!" Aurianne felt a rush of pure heat as the Sun Mother filled her with the power she had requested. The Amazons' spears glowed white hot and the women promptly began to hurl them at the Deadly Shadow. It roared in agony as it was pierced with spears. Aurianne then focused all her new power into her Sun Staff and aimed it at the Deadly Shadow. There was a loud ringing noise as the extra power exploded outwards from the sun-disc on the top of Sailor Sun's staff.

Aurianne gave all that she had, her body, her spirit and her mind to the destruction of the Deadly Shadow. With her last testament of strength Aurianne felt her life-force winking out. She felt her limp body falling to the ground. She then saw Enoch's agonized face as she slowly began to black out.

"Good buy my love," she whispered to him, "The last of the Deadly Shadows has been destroyed…" Enoch cried out in pain and misery as the last shred of life was drained from his beloved.

_Beep, beep, BEEP! _Aurianne shot up and punched the snooze button. Gasping for breath she switched off the alarm mechanism all together. Clambering out of bed she put on her sailor fuku uniform and grabbed her school case. Walking downstairs she collected her lunch from her mom and headed out the door. She always set her alarm to go off half an hour earlier than normal so that she could have a leisurely slow walk to school and help herself wake up.

But this morning would be quite different. Aurianne could remember the dream she had had the night before quite vividly. And now she not only kndew the name of the boy but who the strange warrior women were. _They're Amazons.._But Aurianne couldn't place the dream on any timeline. She had never heard of Queen Beryl so she had no idea when the events in the strange dream were to have taken place if at all. She continued walking in the direction of school as she thought more about the dream. If only she knew if what happened in it was actually true or not, that would solve a lot of mysteries.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Aurianne arrived early to class. Setting her school case on her desk she sat and waited as the classroom slowly filled. She knew that Serena would be very late as usual. She saw Amy take her seat nearby and pull out a laptop.

"Hey Aurianne," she said, "glad to see you're early today."

"Yup, I set my alarm extra early so I can walk to school," Aurianne explained.

"Oh, I see, smart idea," Amy smiled. Aurianne returned her attention to the empty chalkboard thinking of the strange dream she had had the night before. _It's a continuation of the dream I had in class last week…_she realized.

Serena raced in and dived for her seat.

"Hey where's Ms. Haruna?" she asked in confusion seeing that their teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"No idea," Serena's friend Molly replied. About ten minutes later Ms. Haruna appeared. Before she began her normal lecture she decided that she wanted everyone to report on a current event they had either seen on the news or read in a newspaper. Aurianne decided to avoid the subject of the murdered reporters and decided to write about the opening of a new shopping mall in Tokyo.

"OK, is everyone finished?" Ms. Haruna asked. The class murmured in ascent. "Can anyone tell me what happened last night?" she asked.

A boy with glasses raised his hand. "Melvin?" Mis Haruna glanced at the boy.

"Those strange warrior women killed a bunch of reporters last night," Melvin explained. Aurianne felt quite uncomfortable about the subject because she knew the Amazons had been her allies in her strange dream.

"That's right, an absolutely inhuman act of violence," said Ms. Haruna angrily, "All those poor reporters who are _civilians_ were mercilessly killed." She sighed, "they must be stopped."

"I heard that the military is going to send out a few soldiers to deal with them," said Melvin cheerfully. "It will be like a big battle."

"I hope those horrible women are put away," said another girl.

"Indeed Sandra, you're right they should be locked up." Ms. Haruna turned to the chalkboard behind her, "Now that we've discussed this matter it's time to move on to our English homework." Aurianne pulled her essay from her school case and handed it in to Ms. Haruna.

"Sorry Ms. H. but I didn't do it…" Serena was saying. Ms. Haruna glared down at the blonde girl.

"This is the third time this week!" she yelled, "DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Serena whimpered and insisted that she'd do it. Ms. Haruna went back up to the front of the room and began to lecture on the importance of balanced sentences.

Aurianne still felt queasy. She couldn't get the idea out of her head that the Amazons were _allies_. They were on _her _side for some reason. She just wished she had an idea when the dream was supposed to have taken place. She sighed and decided that she'd better take notes no matter how sleepy it made her, Aurianne didn't want to flunk one of her best subjects.

Thordekai was standing guard by the front entrance to the building in which they were staying. Warm sunlight beamed down onto her pale form and she smiled despite herself. This was such a beautiful place. Most of the land on Amazonia was dry and baked earth. Very little grew in the regions where the Amazons lived. There were hidden valleys of lush greenery reserved for the Priestesses of the Mother but that was about it. So Thordekai couldn't help but admire the beauty around her. She leaned her spear against the door and despite her better judgment she began to walk out into the warm wonderful land surrounding their new home. She loved the tickling feel of soft green grass on her sandaled feet and the delicious smells. She supposed they were called flowers because General Nakai had spoken of them in the Devine Valleys where they grew but the young Amazons had never had the chance to smell them before.

She continued walking further and further away from the building as she listened to the sound of birds (Enoch had called them). She had managed to strike up a friendship with him since he knew so much about Earth. The birds' chatter filled her ears as she continued meandering through the meadow. Soon the ground would slope upwards into rolling hills and then there was a forest (so Enoch had called it). She could hear running water. Soon she would arrive at the small stream from which the Amazons collected their water. She took a seat on the bank and let the sun's warmth envelope her.

_This is wonderful, _she thought. _Just wonderful…_She began to fall asleep what with the warm sun falling on her and the sound of birds chattering. She lay back and allowed her body to become heavy and relaxed. As she felt the soft warmth of sleep taking control of her Thordekai soon began to dream.

She stood among a large number of Amazons who were watching a strange ship land in the soft green grass. Everything around them was lush and warm with flowers growing everywhere. When the ship landed, one of the doors opened to reveal a woman with her long black hair held in place by a bun as it flowed down her back. She wore a sailor uniform of purple and gold. The sun glanced off her golden highlights. She gazed around with blue/violet eyes as the Amazons in turn gazed at her.

"Hi…" she began. "My name is Princess Aurianne."

"Why do you come here?" asked General Shen.

"I come to learn of your ways," Princess Aurianne replied. She raised her hand and a staff topped with a golden sun flew out of the ship into her waiting hand. She descended the steps to the ground and smiled.

"Very well, we greet you," General Shen bowed, "that is if you truly wish to learn our ways and honor the warrior inside yourself."

"I do," Aurianne replied. Thordekai watched as the Princess was led in the direction of Tuskana, the Amazonian capital. Thordekai fallowed the Amazon procession though she knew no one could see her. She heard General Shen talking to Aurianne as they walked.

"So this is the great warrior society," Aurianne asked.

"Tell me do you know how to use that staff?" General Shen asked.

"Of course I do, I'm Sailor Sun I should hope I know how to use it," both of them laughed.

Time seemed to flow by as Aurianne trained under General Shen and she became accepted among the Amazons. Then a dark shadow crept across the bright yellow sun. A hideously cruel woman with dark red hair framing a twisted and pointy face appeared in the sky.

"Join me and the power of the Negaforce and you will be greatly rewarded," her voice rang out cold and icey over Tuskana. General Shen, Aurianne, and the current Queen of Amazonia Ashna came out into the open.

"And why should we assist you?" asked Ashna proudly. "We are the Amazons. We work for no one!" she gestured for General Shen to collect as many Amazons as possible.

"Oh is that so? Well I guess I'll have to destroy your precious planet then won't I?" the woman in the sky cried.

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Aurianne as she raised her Sun Staff in anger.

"I am Queen Beryl of the Negaverse and you all shall bow before me."

"_Never!_" Queen Ashna cried. Queen Beryl laughed. Thordekai felt icy fear grip her tightly and even though she knew no one could see her she still felt naked and exposed before the horrible monster that was Queen Beryl.

"Very well," she raised her hand, "Great power of the Negaforce! Destroy what's left of this worthless world!" She raised her hands and great bolts of lightning fell to the ground destroying everything in its path. Amazons ran about finally realizing that their trusty spears wouldn't help them against the barrage of seething weather which was upon them. Lightning and fire struck the poor Amazons who couldn't find cover under the whirling winds. Sailor Sun lifted her staff to attack Quene Beryl only to have it ripped from her hand by a gust of pure writhing darkness. She was picked up by the unshapely mass and hurled twenty feet away. When she hit the ground the Princess didn't move. Thordekai stared in horror as everything began to burn. She seemed to rise higher up in the air until she could see that the entire planet was on fire. All of the lush vegetation which had grown on the planet for millennia was burned away within a few minutes. Thordekai could hear Queen Beryl's laughter as Amazonia burned. THordekai knew it was unmaidenly of her but she began to cry. _How could that awful woman do that to my beloved home? _ As the planet began to settle down Queen Beryl exited the scene leaving a powerful dust storm in her wake.

Finally the upheavals began to settle down and Thordekai felt herself lowering toward the ground as Amazons came to and gazed around in horror at what was left of their beloved world. General Shen went over to assist Sailor sun who was waking up.

"Are you all right?" General Shen asked.

"Yes, I think so," Aurianne sat up and called her staff to her.

"Why should you help her?" asked another Amazon, "that monster attacked after _she_ arrived." Queen Ashna came over.

"That has nothing to do with it," Queen Ashna said solemnly.

"Yes it does," the other Amazon argued and as Thordekai watched, other Amazons joined the naysayer and rallied that Sailor Sun should be put to death.

"No!" Ashna roared over the discontent, "She has done nothing to warrant her death. She even tried to help us fight off Queen Beryl."

"I can leave if you want me to," Aurianne said calmly.

"Perhaps it's best for now," Queen Ashna murmured.

"Alright," Sailor Sun got to her feet and headed in the direction of where her ship should be. Surprisingly she found that it hadn't been damaged _too _badly and that she could fly back to her solar system.

With sadness in her eyes, Queen Ashna watched Aurianne's ship take off into the dusty sky.

Time began to move faster again as Thordekai watched the Amazons pick up what was left of their destroyed world. Then Queen Ashna called all those Amazons who would be willing to fight against Queen Beryl to her. Once again Aurianne arrived but this time with several more ships. The Amazons piled into the said ships and they took off. Queen Ashna waved them off as those who had wanted Aurianne's death glared up at the retreating ships.

Time began to move faster once more as Thordekai watched the Amazons orally telling the sad story of their planet's destruction to their children. Thordekai watched as it was twisted, re-written and finally, _forgotten_.

Thordekai began to drift wondering finally what had happened to those Amazons who had gone with Sailor Sun to fight Queen Beryl.

"THORDEKAI!" General Nakai yelled. _I give that girl a little responsibility and she goes and runs off somewhere!_ She thought exasperatedly.

She took a small party of Amazons to go search for the child and to their great annoyance found her lying on the riverbank _sleeping_.

"Wake up child!" ordered General Nakai as she shook Thordekai roughly. The girl was most certainly fast asleep with her long shiny black hair falling in soft waves around her pale delicate face.

Finally she groaned and her eyes fluttered open to reveal dark blue questioning orbs.

"Huh?" She sat up.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded General Nakai, "_Why _are you sleeping when you should have been guarding the front entrance!"

"I'm sorry General…" Thordekai looked down at her knees.

"You're _sorry? _That's all you have to say?" General Nakai glared at her.

"And I know how our greenery was destroyed," Thordekai whispered.

"And I suppose _that _is what lured you out her in the first place?" she asked.

"Yes…" Thordekai replied, "I had a Vision."

"Did you now, why don't we go back inside and discuss it," General Nakai and Thordekai got to their feet and they all headed back to the building. It was now over crowded with Amazons (though many of them remained in the ships' cabins). General Nakai sat Thordekai down on her pallet and looked at her seriously.

"You are sure this was a Vision?" she asked darkly, "because if you're making this up you'll be in even deeper trouble."

"I'm not lying," insisted Thordekai.

"Good," General Nakai replied, "Now I'm going to get Queen Ashlara since this Vision seems to be very important." General Nakai got to her feet and left. Thordekai spotted Enoch a few feet away.

"Enoch, come over here, I think I saw Sailor Sun." Enoch's dark red eyes grew wide.

"You did how?" he asked as he came over.

"I have to tell Queen Ashlara and the General too," said Thordekai. At last the two women came back. Queen Ashlara seated herself across from Enoch and Thordekai.

"Why is the Tekkian here?" demanded General Nakai.

"I saw Sailor Sun in my Vision," explained Thordekai.

"Oh is that so?" scoffed General Nakai.

"Uh-huh," Thordekai replied.

"In that case you should tell us about it," Queen Ashlara said gently. Thordekai told them of how Aurianne (Sailor Sun) had come to Amazonia to learn how to become a great warrior. She also told them of how the land was as green as it is on Earth and how the evil Queen Beryl had demanded that the Amazons work for her. And how the Amazon Queen of that time had refused Queen Beryl's demands. Thordekai then told them of how Queen Beryl had destroyed all their lush vegetation and raised Tuskana to the ground. As it turned out General Nakai was more interested in what had happened to the Amazons who had gone to destroy Queen Beryl.

"You're telling us that you don't know what happened to them?" General Nakai asked.

"No I don't," Thordekai folded her hands in front of her.

"I do," said Enoch sadly. General Nakai stared at him unbelievingly.

"Do enlighten us," Queen Ashlara said.

"They died alongside Sailor Sun fighting one of Queen Beryl's deadly demons."

"I see," said Queen Ashlara, "and all of this information was lost over time because we don't bother to keep written records of our history, just our inventories," her hands balled into fists, "how could we have been so _stupid!_" Queen Ashlara cried.

"So you're saying that we should write down what happens to us?" asked General Nakai.

"Yes we should," Queen Ashlara insisted fiercely.

"Took you long enough to realize that," said Enoch jokingly.

"Be quiet _Tekkian!_" shouted General Nakai. Other Amazons were looking in on their rather loud discussion. Queen Ashlara rose to her feet.

"Amazons here me!" she cried. She began a rather long speech detailing the story Thordekai had told her of the destruction of Amazonia's plant life and of the great warrior, Sailor Sun, who had fought alongside the Amazons in a great battle to avenge their home. Finally she spoke of how they should use their written letters to record historical happenings and never again forget what they had been through or done.

She gave this new and prestigious task to Emela who was to write down all that happened and had happened since they had stolen their first three spaceships.

The final bell rang and Aurianne was glad to be done with class. She intended to go to the arcade to have a soda and watch Serena play the Sailor V game over and over again, anything to take her mind off of the dream of last night.

Arriving at the arcade she bought a soda and sat down to watch Serena play. The blonde girl was already sitting in front of the controls making the small image of Sailor V fight monster after monster. Though she lost more often than not, Serena was clearly enjoying herself.

"Hey Ari," she looked up to find Lita standing near her table watching Serena.

"Hi, just thought I'd come down here and watch the fun," she took a sip of her soda. Raye and Amy came up from behind Aurianne.

"We've got a meeting in a few minutes and Serena is definitely going to miss it if she doesn't stop playing that game," Raye snapped exasperatedly.

"Oh come on Raye, it doesn't have to start right now," Amy put in.

"Darn! I lost again!" Serena wailed. She reached into her school case to retrieve another quarter but Raye got her attention first.

"Come on Serena we don't have time for this!" she yelled.

"Yes I do, and don't boss me around Raye!" she snapped in return. She was about to slip the quarter into the game machine slot but Raye grabbed her hand first.

"Serena," Lita said from her place near Aurianne, "we really need to go, you can play Sailor V another time."

"Oh, alright and let go of my hand Raye!" Serena shouted. Raye let go and Serena got to her feet. Aurianne sighed and watched as the other girls left the arcade.

_I've got to do something to distract me from that dream! _She thought in annoyance. _Maybe I should go spy on their secret little "meeting", _she wondered. It would be rather mean of her and besides it wasn't any of her business but still….she was curious after all. _What were they doing at this oh so important meeting. _Amazons with spears flashed through her mind, their pale forms being sucked in by the Deadly Shadow…_Fine, I'll go. _She grabbed her school case and soda and started to make her way as discreetly as possible to the Hino Shrine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Aurianne arrived in front of the room in which she and the others had sat the other day. Sure enough she could hear talking.

"…but Luna! We can't just attack those Amazons they've got pointy spears!" Serena was wailing.

"Well we've gotta stop them from hurting any more people," Lita added.

"That's right," added another person who Aurianne didn't know.

"Right Luna," said Mina.

"This will be tricky though," Amy said. Aurianne could hear her typing on a laptop.

"Yeah, they have sharp, pointy objects with them," Serena snapped, "do we _really _want to fight them? Can't we just you know, sit here and enjoy some more of these nice brownies Lita made?"

"No," the other girls insisted. _What on earth could they be planning, _Aurianne wondered. _They're just school girls after all…_

"You're Sailor Moon, Serena, and you need to start acting like it," said Luna, "you did a wonderful job fighting the Negamoon and the Doom Phantom."

"I know!" Serena groaned, "can't I have a break for once. We defeated Pharaoh 90 and the heart snatchers, I just want a break that's all."

"Well you don't get one!" Raye shouted, "you're supposed to be our _leader _and when evil shows it's ugly face you have to be ready to fight even if you think you should be on vacation!" Aurianne felt a pang of sympathy for Serena. She knew what it was like to have to fight even when she didn't want to.

"Come on Serena those Amazons can't be as bad as what we've faced before," Mina put in.

"I suppose," Serena sighed.

"That's right, you're Sailor Moon and you have a duty to the world," Luna said emphatically.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I do," said Serena.

"Right, scouts' honor!" cried the other girls.

"Meeting adjourned then," said Luna. Aurianne backed away from the door and into another vacant room. Once she was sure all the girls had left she headed for home.

_I don't believe this, Serena of all people is a Sailor Scout! _She just couldn't believe it. But on the flip side she wouldn't be alone anymore especially since the other girls were obviously Sailor Scouts of their respective planets too.

Arriving home she searched for Solste.

"What is it?" the cat asked. She had been napping and looked rather vexed at being interrupted.

"Serena and her friends are _Sailor Scouts!_" Aurianne cried.

"Oh is that all?" asked Solste sarcastically.

"But I heard them. Serena's Sailor Moon at the very least." Solste sighed.

"Then I guess you'd better tell them your secret and get back to fighting our new enemy."

"I can't…" Aurianne felt dizzy as more images of dying Amazons filled her mind, _they died for me, they died for me…_those words kept echoing around and around in her head.

"Why not?" demanded Solste.

"Because…they are my allies," Aurianne sank down to her knees and told her cat about the strange dreams.

"You're serious about this?" asked Solste.

"Yes," Aurianne replied, "I just wish I knew where the dream fits in to all this. But I do know one thing. I can't fight the Amazons." She got to her feet and placed her school case and half-finished soda on her desk.

"I see," Solste murmured, "then maybe you should go to them and insist that they stop killing people."

"I suppose…" Aurianne sighed.

"You have to, since you can't fight them then you need to persuade them to stop hurting people." Solste said seriously.

"Ok, ok I'll do it."

"Tonight," Solste said importantly.

"_Tonight?!_" Aurianne demanded, "_Why _tonight—?!"

"—Because we can't allow these Amazons to harm more people." Aurianne sighed. She supposed she really had no other choice except to go.

At around 8:00 she took the train out of Tokyo and got off at the stop closest to the abandoned rice barn. She'd have no choice but to hike the rest of the way. Once she was concealed in the trees a good distance away from the nearest village, she grabbed her Sun Broach from her school uniform and raised her hand with it in the air.

"Sun Crystal Power!" she screamed. She felt warm wind surround her as she spun in artful circles. Power flashed on her skin as she felt her sailor outfit materializing on her body. Lastly she felt her Sun Staff glide into her hand.

Finally the lights faded and she was Sailor sun. She sighed again and began her long hike.

Thordekai was serving her punishment for wandering off and falling asleep. She would have to guard the building for the entire night without sleep.

She watched the warm spring wind blow the tall grass about. Feeling more or less board she thought it would be a good idea to daydream. _After all, no one will attack us again._

Sailor Sun finally crossed the last hill and soon saw that the abandoned building was in plain sight. As she got closer she could see that the single guard who had been posted was most definitely _not _paying attention to much of anything. She decided just for fun that she'd sneak up on her. Stalking silently toward the unknowing guard she finally got within several inches of the girl before she jumped in surprise and Aurianne nearly got hit with a badly aimed spear thrust.

"Who's there!" the girl cried.

"I am Sailor Sun and I come in peace," Aurianne explained. The girl gasped and lowered her spear.

"You're really Sailor Sun?" she asked.

"Uh-huh," Aurianne watched the other girl with interest.

"I probably should show you to the Queen…" she said uncertainly.

"What's your name?" asked Aurianne.

"Oh, Thordekai," the girl smiled. She led Aurianne into the building and Aurianne found herself in front of a handsome-faced blonde-haired woman who didn't look at all pleased.

"This is Sailor Sun," Thordekai explained.

"Or she could be a _spy!_" the woman yelled.

"But General Nakai—" Thordekai protested.

"You heard me show her out!" General Nakai yelled.

"A moment Nakai," said a soft voice from behind her.

"So it is true, you are Sailor Sun?" asked the most beautiful woman Aurianne had ever seen.

"Yes, I am," the other woman examined Aurianne in the wan light coming from several candles.

"I am Queen Ashlara of the Amazons and I welcome you," Aurianne and the queen bowed to each other.

"Back to your post Thordekai!" General Nakai ordered.

"OK, ok," The girl turned to go but then thought of something else.

"Enoch!" she cried, "Sailor Sun is here!" she ran over to a corner of the room and pulled the red-eyed boy up from his pallet. Aurianne and the boy gazed at one another for a few long seconds. Finally he looked away and came over.

Thordekai smiled at him and then went back outside to finish her guard duties.

"There she is Enoch," said Queen Ashlara with a warm smile.

"I know," Enoch smiled with wonder.

"Yeah," Aurianne replied shakily.

"So what brings you here Sailor Sun?" asked Queen Ashlara.

"Well, You guys really can't, um…kill Earthlings," she finished lamely.

"They attempted to harm us," said General Nakai angrily, "bringing in their precious cameras to film us like we're some new attraction in a—what were they called Tekkian?" she demanded.

"Zoo, General," Enoch replied.

"Yes, that, well we had every right to attack them."

"They were _civilians_," Aurianne insisted.

"_Civilians?_" asked Nakai, "I am unfamiliar with this term." Aurianne sighed. "You guys don't _have _civilians do you? Well they're people who don't know how to fight or anything regarding warrior-craft."

"Is that so?" General Nakai asked testily.

Their argument was cut off by Thordekai's shout.

"There are more Earthlings!" she cried.

"All of you up!" cried General Nakai. Amazons began to rise to their feet and retrieve spears.

Thordekai stepped back in surprise and light illuminated a figure standing in the doorway.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Love and Justice. I right wrongs and triumph over evil—and that means you!"

"I am Sailor Murcury and you're done for," another figure stood in the doorway.

"—And I am Sailor Mars someone has to teach you not to play with fire!" A third figure appeared in the doorway and so it went with Sailors Jupiter and Venus.

"Yes," said Queen Ashlara, "And we are the Amazons of Amazonia and we do not just sit around and let others harm us!" she cried proudly. "We _fight—!"_

"—Attack!" General Nakai yelled. The other Sailor Scouts jumped out of the way as Amazons ran from the building.

"They're crazy!" yelled Sailor Mars, "look at them!"

"And they have super strength too," Amy said as she used her computer to analyze the alien menace.

"No kidding, maybe they'll like some thunder," said Lita. Then something strange happened. Another sailor scout appeared among the Amazons. She was yelling at them to stop their madness.

"Stop! You don't need to fight them!" she kept yelling as she attempted to push the large group back.

"Halt!" called a handsome faced woman with long blonde hair. The women stopped moving.

"This can be settled by talking, not fighting," cried the new sailor scout.

"Who are you?" demanded Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Sun and I intend to protect the Amazons even if they are unfortunately killing people."

"You want to protect them?" demanded Lita incredulously.

"I do," Sailor Sun sighed. Then among the Amazons two women appeared. One was the most beautiful woman ever seen by the scouts and the other was the handsome-faced faced woman who had shouted "halt!".

"I am Queen Ashlara of the Amazons and this is my general Nakai," explained the beautiful Amazon.

"Yeah and you all have been killing reporters," said Sailor Mars angrily, "that must be stopped. They're innocent people."

"They were trying to take what's the word Tekkian?!" demanded the General. A boy appeared from the crowd of Amazons.

"Footage with their cameras of what we were doing here," he replied, "I daresay that the reporters had no business doing that they certainly shouldn't have been killed." He bowed to the other Sailor Scouts and smiled at Sailor Sun.

"No more killing," said Sailor Sun, "ok?" she looked Queen Ashlara in the eyes.

"What if we are attacked by non _civilians?_" she asked.

"She means by the Earthling military," added the boy.

"Then I guess you have no choice but otherwise don't attack," said Sailor Sun.

"But they can't just—" said Sailor Mars.

"Yes they can, they do have a right to defend themselves against an actual threat," insisted Sailor Sun.

"What kind of Sailor Scout are you?" demanded Sailor Mars in outrage. _She's crazy if she wants to protect those wacko women!_

"I'm Sailor Sun, that's all you need to know," she sighed.

"Why don't you all just leave?" asked Serena reasonably.

"Because we came to this planet to take it over of course," said General Nakai, "and nothing will stand in our way."

"Except us!" cried all the Sailor Scouts except for Sailor Sun who just stared glumly between the two groups.

"But why?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Because our planet is a harsh place since the evil Queen Beryl destroyed much of it's plant life," explained Queen Ashlara.

"So you want to deprive Earth of it's land instead?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"We are strong," said General Nakai, "we will persevere against any threat or die with honor fighting it."

"Did you say Queen Beryl?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Yes I did," replied Queen Ashlara.

"Queen Beryl destroyed the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium," commented Sailor Mercury.

"Then that is when our world was changed for the worse," explained Queen Ashlara, "because many Amazons went with Sailor Sun (I take it you come from the same place because you dress the same) to seek vengeance against Queen Beryl for what she did."

"Like I said, they're on our side," Sailor Sun explained.

"No kidding," said Sailor Jupiter, "but you can't take over the earth." Queen Ashlara sighed.

"Very well, for now we will halt our takeover," she smiled at the other Sailor Scouts, "will that do."

"—And you'll stop killing people?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Those who are not armed," agreed the Queen.

Aurianne sighed with relief. No more senseless killing. She hoped that the Amazons would just stay in their rice barn and not cause anymore trouble. But she did have a feeling that once the military showed up things would get hectic.

"Hold on what does Sailor Sun have to do with us?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I don't know," replied Lita. Sailor Mercury was typing quite fast into her computer.

"Well, it says here that Sailor Sun was the princess of the Sun Nation a country which lived in peace with the Moon Kingdom but didn't really interact with it much until Queen Beryl started attacking both places."

"Oh," said Sailor Jupiter. Aurianne was stunned. She couldn't believe it. She was once indeed a real Princess…she was Princess of the Sun…

"That explains a lot, I think we're done here if the Amazons swear to not hurt any more people," said Sailor Moon.

"And how do we know if they'll keep their promise?" demanded Sailor Mars.

"We hold our word to the highest of standards," said General Nakai.

"And as a gesture of gratitude we'll let you stay with us tonight until the trains are running again," said Enoch.

"Say what TEkkian?" demanded General Nakai.

"They can't get home unless they've got a helicopter waiting," said Enoch.

"Fine, what other choice do we have…" sighed Sailor Mars. The other scouts nodded and the Amazons parted to let them through. They soon found themselves on pallets in the large rice barn. Enoch showed his Earth books to a fascinated Sailor Mercury while the other scouts settled down.

"I just can't believe this," said Sailor Mars, "this has to be a trap of some sort."

"It's not," said Sailor Sun.

"Oh and how do you know that?" demanded Sailor Mars.

"Because the Amazons trust me and I trust them," she insisted. Sailor Mars made a face but didn't say anything more.

The next day the girls got home in time to slip into their beds before their parents noticed that they had been gone. Aurianne was woken up by her usual half an our early alarm clock. Despite the fact that all she wanted to do was go back to sleep she dragged herself out of bed and put on her sailor fuku uniform.

She went downstairs and made some tea in a To-Go cup and headed out the door. She strolled tiredly in the direction of her school thinking over and over about the past nights events. She had finally met Enoch and the Amazons too. Though she was quite sure that Raye and Lita didn't trust them as far as they could throw them. She was pretty sure Serena, Amy and Mina were on good if not overly friendly terms with the warrior women. After all they _had _killed a group of raving reporters

And yet Queen Ashlara had intended to take over Earth. Even though Queen Ashlara had said that she would halt her earth-conquest plans for now there still might be trouble in the future. Aurianne knew that as long as Ashlara had any shred of intent to conquer the planet the other Sailor Scouts would be more than happy to fight her over it

Arriving at school, she found a rather sleepy Amy sitting in her seat.

"Morning Amy," she muttered.

"'Morning…Sailor Sun."


End file.
